


Deadlines

by owari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lots of Cursing, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, and bad titles, eruri - Freeform, game dev au, i'm complete trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owari/pseuds/owari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among other things, Hange needs to shut up and Levi just wants to finish the damn game by the deadline so he can go home. </p><p>Neither really work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadlines

Levi hated his job.

Sure, being the head programmer on the Legion Team paid well, and being a game dev was _fun as fuck_ , but these deadlines were killing him.

He spared a glance at the countdown on his phone and cursed. They had 4 hours until the game was supposed to be sent out for the first round of production and fuck him if they weren’t even _halfway_ through debugging the stupid game. Petra set a Monster drink next to his keyboard after popping the top, taking a gulp of her own Red Bull and sitting back at her computer. Hange was fixing the few problems they had with the physics engine while listening to whatever pop-shit came out of the radio. Mike was on a food run, since he’d fixed the aesthetics and graphics a while ago and Erwin was—

Not here.

“Where the _fuck_ is Erwin?” Levi snapped out, eyes glaring at his screen and still running over his code because he didn't have time to look away.

“Huh?” Hange returned, not even turning around. Levi could just see a shrug in the reflection of his screen and scowled.

“I think he went to get coffee an hour ago…?” Petra spoke up from her station, still typing into the IDE and frowning when it still didn't compile right.

“ _An hour ago?_ ” Levi was almost seething. Erwin fucking Smith was the leader of the team and he was supposed to be _here_ , goddamn it, not gallivanting wherever the fuck he thought proper while drinking his prissy ass Starbucks.

He sighed, annoyed, before picking up his cell phone and calling the blond, before hanging up once he got to voice mail and glaring at his phone. He was too tired for this.

“You should go look for him,” Petra suggested, rolling her chair over to Hange to check how the engine was working. “Maybe he got lost somewhere?”

 _How could he get lost in a building he’s worked in for three fucking years?_ Levi found himself thinking, even while standing up and rubbing his eyes.

“When’s the last time you slept, anyway?” Hange said, suddenly looking away from the computer and turning the music down. “You’re looking shorter by the minute. Didn't you ever see those studies that say children do most of their growing when they’re asleep?”

“You four-eyed twa _—”_ Levi narrowed his eyes and tensed before being pushed out the door by Petra.

“Just go and see if you can find him, we’ll keep working while you’re gone.” She said, smiling as if nothing happened.

Mike walked in, looking somewhat confused as Levi pushed past the large man and grabbed a hamburger from his bag with a muttered “Thanks.”

“What—?”

“The usual.”

“Oh.”

* * *

 

Stupid, _stupid_ Erwin. He’s pulled this before; Levi remembers those times with a good amount of annoyance. The final hours of the process when stress is high and Mr. Tall, Blond, and Perfect is out of the room, never to be seen until at least two hours after the deadline’s through.

It didn't matter that one time he was arguing with one of the idiots down in business about extending the deadline another day, because that was only _one_ time and this was at least the third.

Levi took a harsh bite out of his burger and grimaced when he gets a particularly large bit of onion. He must have grabbed Erwin’s food on accident (because who else on the team would want a fuck ton of onions on their food?) on his way out of their office. Prick.

“Erwin!” he called out sharply, his voice carrying through the empty halls. Levi found himself wondering why it was only _his_ team (because it certainly wasn't Erwin’s at the moment) that had stayed so late for deadlines. Now that he thought about it, he’d only ever seen maybe one other team ever stick around this long.

Stuck in thought, Levi had only _almost_ missed the loud snoring that he knew for a fact was the giant blond asshole he was looking for. He turned back a few steps and stopped in front of the door before pulling it open and seeing Erwin in all of his disheveled glory fucking sprawled out over one of the couches.

Levi honestly felt like shoving the rest of the other man’s gross ass hamburger down his throat and letting him choke.

“Wake up, you bastard,” he said angrily, slapping his hand against the sleeping man’s arm. “Hey. Hey, get your heavy ass up.”

“Huh?” Erwin answered, voice thick with sleep.

“We’re still working, you jerk wad, you don’t get to hide in here and have nap time while the rest of us are working our asses off.” Levi scoffed, glaring at Erwin. “Do you have any idea how long I've been sitting in that stupid office chair? My ass is probably flat now, anyway.”

“’M sure you’re butt’s fine,” he mumbled in reply, closing his eyes again and pulling his jacket closer around his body. “You should get some sleep too, you know.”

“Maybe after we finish the damn game, but until then we need to get back because it’s _not fucking finished_.”

Erwin reached for his phone and looked at it for a moment and replied, “Petra said not to come back, just so you know.”

“No, she fucking didn't,” he said indignantly before quickly checking his phone and cursing.

“Told you.” Erwin said. “C’mere and go to sleep.”

“ _No_ ,” Levi said just before Erwin reached out and dragged him onto the couch with him.

“Go to sleep,” he said, yawning.

“I swear to god, Erwin, we are not doing this here.” Levi snapped before trying to kick at the blond’s shin. “This couch is way too fucking small for both of us to be on it like this.”

“Sure it is.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Erwin—“

“Shh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. I successfully found a way to avoid using pronouns for Hange entirely, although there was one part where I wasn't sure if people would take it from Levi's perspective or theirs, but I'll try to clear it up if necessary. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! I wanna try to do more with this AU, as well as others, but I guess we'll see how it turns out.


End file.
